The Smith Twins
by Rowena Kiara
Summary: Before becoming Captain of Unit 1, she was a Cadet for the Special Program from EVRIA. And even before that, an identical twin. Follow along the life of Scarlet Jane Smith as she enters the Military Head Quarters as one of the Smith twins and rises to Captain-ship (and beyond). Oneshot linked to Abizeau's GMSS.


**Hi guys. So I have been thinking of writing this for quite sometime. This oneshot is interlinked to Abizeau's Give Me Some Space. **

**So here you go...**

* * *

**EVRIA, Danbeigh, Evrian Science Laboratory. Friday, 1****st**** December 2234**

**Scarlet's POV:**

Hello everyone. I am Scarlet Jane Smith, an environmental scientist in Danbeigh, EVRIA. Today is a typical day at the Evrian Science Laboratory established in Danbeigh. Typical in all senses except the silence around me. You might wonder what I mean, so let me explain. A typical day at the lab means chaos to the highest degree. While we may be just some 10 scientists on this floor, each with their own spacious cubicle, you can call the environment around us a big storm. But, today, there is no storm brewing within the building. Why? Because some reports show that Sota has a big sand storm coming, and the scientists there need our help, because of the upcoming annual dune race. Hence, most of the others have gone over to Sota or are working quietly in their own centers.

Anyways, I am finally taking a well-deserved afternoon break after working three consecutive hours trying to find out whether the other Evrian Districts need to be extra cautious or not. Stretching in my chair, I close my eyes to take a nap, but my dreams are shattered the instant a hurricane opens my door with a bang and rushes in. Or maybe I spoke too soon about a quiet afternoon. Now you might wonder what a hurricane is doing inside the building. Well, in her current state, my dear friend and fellow scientist, Sara looks like a hurricane. Hair flying all over her and completely scattered, she is not the only one who looks like that. Ivy, my beloved sister, shows the exact picture of a hurricane too. Now, I am sure you are surprised learning that I have a sister, after all, birth rates in Danbeigh are very low. Josephine, our dear medical friend, has ensured that we three know that very few babies are coming into this world. Well, Ivy is more than just a sister, she is my twin. And now, both, Ivy and Sara, look as if they have found the reason for a thousand things.

_Have they made a breakthrough?_ I wonder as both of them sit in the chairs next to mine.

"Scar," Ivy starts speaking. "Did you receive the email?"

"Which email?" I ask her.

"Check your comms."

Opening my comm box, I see a red flagged email from the military. I click on it to see a message appear on the screen.

_**Military Academy: Special Program.**_

_**You are between the ages of 20 and 26 years old, and therefore may enter the Special Program at the Military Academy. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for all non-ANGELES inhabitants. If you wish to apply – 2 men and 2 women from each planet will be handpicked among the applicants – please fill in the form provided in this message and send it back by replying to this message. You have three days.**_

_**Director Freya Thyndrel**_

_**General Knox Vesper**_

How can this be? The military never admits anyone not born on ANGELES.

"Strange, isn't it Scar?" Sara asks. The two of us nod together in agreement.

"Will you apply?" Ivy asks Sara.

"I don't know? Maybe, maybe not."

Just then the door opens again and our supervisor enters.

"Ladies," she starts speaking. "A hurricane has been spotted forming in Hudson. And there are high chances it will spread towards Sota. Send out the red alert and start working to find out how to stop it."

"Yes ma'am," we say in unison.

Looks like it is time to get busy again.

* * *

**EVRIA, Danbeigh, Danbeigh Residential 1. Friday, 1****st**** December 2234**

**Ivy's POV:**

_AHHHHHHH!_

Oops, sorry. That was me screaming. Hi guys. I am Ivy June Smith, scientist resident of Danbeigh, EVRIA. The sand storm in Sota and hurricane in Hudson has kept all of us busy the whole day and now I am too tired to even walk. Lucky me, my home is in the neighboring building. And since there is a connecting tunnel between the two buildings, I don't need my mask or space suit or even the lead boots.

Scarlet, Sara, and I walk together towards our building. Reaching the exit, we meet Josephine and hence we walk towards our floor together. Good thing Sara and Josie live on the same floor as us. We reach the main door towards our home and wave goodbye to our friends. Mom is inside, baking something delicious by the smell, while dad isn't home as yet. He might be extra busy today, tending to the plants in the basement.

"Hi mom," I say, walking into the kitchen.

"How are you, dear?" she asks, running around with the cooking utensils.

"Fine, just extra tired," Scar replies from behind.

"Oh, something happened?"

"One storm alert in Sota and a hurricane in Hudson."

"I hope everything is fine."

"Oh yes, all is under control," I say.

"Okay, go and rest, dears. I'll bring something for you soon."

Reaching our shared bedroom, Scar and I dump our things and lie down flat on our twin beds. Mom comes in soon with a tray of freshly cut vegetables and fruits and the two of us eat everything quickly. By the time we are done, dad has also arrived and mom goes to serve dinner.

"So how was your day, dears?" dad asks us.

"Busier than normal," I reply and tell him about the storm alerts we had received.

"Ah yes, we were told about this too," dad says.

"Dad, we also received an email," Scarlet says.

"What kind of email, dear?" mom asks.

We show our parents the emails and they too are surprised at the fact the military was inviting non-ANGELES people.

"What do you think, should we apply?" I ask.

"You choose, dear. Think about the pros and cons. Whatever you decide, we will be with you."

The rest of the meal goes in silence as we ponder over the facts. After we have helped mom clear the table, Scar and I decide to go and talk with Sara and Josie. After informing our parents of our location, we leave our home and walk towards Sara's. The door is ajar and we see Josie is already inside. Seeing us outside, Sara calls us in and we sit down around the table.

"So, will you two apply?" Josie asks us.

"No idea," I reply.

"What about you?" Scar asks her.

"I don't know either."

"Look, if we do apply," Sara starts speaking, "we can get a chance to learn about the environment of other planets more easily. And how many times do we get the chance to apply to the military?"

"Hmm, and I can't get the chance to have a military perspective in my medical field. I'll learn more about other planets too," Josie says.

"Yeah, and what's the harm in doing so," I say.

"Let's apply, shall we?" Scar says and we all nod together.

Sitting together, we fill in our forms, attach the documents and review each other's performance. Then, upon receiving each other's approval, we send in our forms together and receive the same message in our comms.

_**Thank you for applying to the Special Program at the Academy. Our experts will handpick one of you in the following days. Please keep an eye on your messages, you will be notified either way.**_

* * *

**EVRIA, Danbeigh, Evrian Science Laboratory. Monday, 25****th**** December 2234**

**Scarlet's POV:**

Hello again. Hope you all are fine. We, the members of Danbeigh Foursome, are quite well. Are you wondering who the Danbeigh Foursome are? Well, that's the name our community has given to the four of us.

Enough about that, back to what's currently happening. After the four of us sent our forms and chatted for a while, we returned to our homes, knowing that we needed the strength of sleep. Luckily, we did not receive any more red-alerts and the annual dune race was a success with Vaughn Dayholt of Sota as the winner.

Anyways, life has been completely normal (or as close to normal as it can be) and there have been no more disturbances. Speaking of which, my door flies open to permit the entrance of Ivy.

"Scar," she starts speaking.

"Yes?"

"Did you see my folder at home?"

"Nope, don't tell me you have misplaced it again."

"Umm, actually yes…" I groan. This is the third time she has misplaced her notes. And I know exactly where they will be. On her desk. Under a lot of clutter.

I walk along with her to her cubicle and start searching for her red folder.

"Aha, found it!" I exclaim and pull it out from under a lot of mess.

"Thanks sis."

Just then, a beep makes us turn our heads towards the screen of Ivy's laptop. An urgent message has been received. She clicks on to open it and reads it quickly. Then she turns it towards me. It is from the military.

_**Ms Smith,**_

_**Thank you for your interest in this new program.**_

_**Unfortunately, you have not been chosen to participate in it.**_

_**We wish you the best.**_

_**General Knox Vesper**_

_**Director Freya Thyndrel**_

"Oh well," Ivy shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe it was not meant for me to take part in this program. Let's check your email."

I agree and we walk back to my cubicle. Opening my comms, I see a red flagged email. It must be from the military. I open it and read through it, Ivy reading from behind.

_**Cadet Smith,**_

_**You have been chosen among a couple dozen EVRIAN young women to be part of the Special Program. Be ready on December 28 at the EVRIA Chicago Spaceport with minimum bags at noon. The ship taking you to the Military Academy will not be waiting. You will be staying on the Military Ship for a year. Come prepared.**_

_**General Knox Vesper**_

_**Director Freya Thyndrel**_

"What!" I exclaim in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Seems like not, Scar," Ivy says. "Congrats."

Just then the door opens and Sara walks in.

"Did you guys receive the email?"

"Yup," Ivy replies. "What did you get?"

"Rejected. What about the two of you?"

"Same for me, but Scar's in."

"Oh, congrats."

"Thanks, dear. I'd better inform our supervisor about this."

I walk out of the door, still unable to believe my luck. But my heart aches. Ivy and I have never been separated before and the upcoming year will be tough to live without her. I inform our supervisor of my selection and she wishes me luck before giving me a year off. We leave early and meet Josie coming back from her house job. Upon inquiring, we learn that she too was rejected. Seems like that I will be the only one from Danbeigh Foursome going to the military.

We reach home and find mom resting. Ivy tells her about my selection and mom understands why I am a little sad. She has often told us that when we were born, I kept on crying for a long time till Ivy was born. We kind of have a special bond, as we are not just any form of twins, but identical.

"Everything will be fine, dear," mom says, embracing me. "You will be able to contact us from the spaceship and you can always remain in touch with Ivy."

Did I ever mention that Ivy and I can read each other's minds and talk to each other that way too? If not, you all know about it now. I guess that's a perk of being an identical twin…

Anyways, dad comes home soon and I tell him about the military email.

"I am proud of you, my dear," dad says. "You will be the best, I just know it. Good luck Scar."

"Thanks dad. I'd better start packing as I have only three more days until departure."

Ivy follows me to our room and helps me pack. Pulling out my red travel bag with blue accents, Ivy sets it on the bed. I take out my pink hair brush with my initials on it. A couple of hair clips and ponytails and one dolphin catcher follow it into the bag. A couple of casual dresses, a pair of jeans and couple of shirts follows them. My red and white joggers and pink slippers follow them and I keep my pearl set of tops, necklace and bracelet. Tooth brush and lens cleaner follows along with a medical box with my usual medicines. My stuffed panda follows all of them. I set aside my watch that keeps track of my health and my usual lead boots along with a shirt and jeans for the day of departure. The exosuit and mask follow them. The charger is also kept aside for last minute packing. Red and white nail polish along with the remover and a bottle of perfume and face wash also enter the bag. Everything set, I look around, thinking of what else do I keep. Finding nothing, I close my bag.

* * *

**EVRIA, Danbeigh, Danbeigh Residential 1. Wednesday, 27****th**** December 2234**

**Ivy's POV:**

Hello again. It's been two days since we received the emails. We decided to reach the spaceport a day early so that Scar isn't late. As much I hurt to be separated from her, we know that it's a rare chance that's too good to pass.

Anyways, our friends have wished Scar good luck and said goodbye. I still have a day with her and I intend to enjoy it. We get into the Dune Car that is supposed to take us to Kent. After two hours, we reach the Kent Complex. Registering at the hotel, we all settle in our rooms. Scar and I spend time talking and playing games.

The day passes quickly and soon it's the 28th. Arriving at the Chicago Spaceport an hour early, we look around to see if anyone else has also arrived. But we were the only ones there. A little while later, we saw a 23-year-old boy walk towards us. The instant he removed his helmet, I recognized him. It was the famous dune racer, Vaughn Dayholt. Another girl arrived soon and then an officer came.

"Ok, so we have all three from Evria," he said.

All three? Aren't there meant to be four from each planet. Anyways, it's time for boarding, so I hug Scar tightly and don't feel like letting go. Scar waves goodbye once I have released her and mom and dad have also said goodbye. She walks into the hanger with the rest and then disappears from view.

"Don't worry, I am fine," I hear Scar say in my mind and I smile. Of course, she will remain in touch with me for the whole duration. A good thing. As soon as Scar has told me that they have left the spaceport, we leave and return to Danbeigh.

* * *

**How was it? Please do review, favourite and follow (I'll be adding more life stories to this thread)**

**See you all soon (my main story for sure)**

**Thanks again to Abi for Beta-ing...**

**Happy Valentines Day**

**Rowe**


End file.
